


The Cult of Hello Katey

by radiantradish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, jokes about cults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantradish/pseuds/radiantradish
Summary: Suga keeps receiving Hello Katey key chains from the girls in his grade.Is it a grand conspiracy? And why does Daichi look so guilty?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	The Cult of Hello Katey

**Author's Note:**

> a little daisuga story as a treat

Daichi tried not to watch.

He had half turned his back, though he didn’t have the heart to keep walking all the way to the clubroom by himself, Suga down the hall politely bent in gratitude the small brunette with the fierce eyes forcing the tiny package on him. It had happened enough in the last three weeks that Daichi could imagine in his head exactly what Suga was saying right now even though he was far away enough not to hear.

_“I couldn’t possibly,” he’d say or maybe, “That’s very uh, thoughtful.”_

Daichi hoped the girl didn’t have a letter to accompany her gift. He recognized her from when she’d stopped him between passing periods last week to beg for help. She didn’t seem lovesick so Daichi hadn’t told her to absolutely not write Suga a letter. Suga agonized over the letters. He didn’t say it, but he’d spend the rest of his day chewing his lip, or with that crinkle in his brows that Daichi knew went with missed combinations and opponents who knew how to get in your head, was that a fluke or is that their secret weapon, was Asahi serious about quitting, was there something I could’ve done to stop him.

Then Suga was jogging to catch up to him, tissue paper wrapped object clutched in his hand.

“What’s it this time?” Daichi asked with as much of a devil may care attitude as he could muster at four on a Friday afternoon.

“Daichi, I don’t get it,” Suga opened his hand to show Daichi the Hello Katey keychain, the little cat in overalls, bow clipped to one of her ears. He had three just like it, all from different girls. “Does it mean something? Am I being initiated into a cult?” He was actually frowning right now, nose crinkled glaring down at the key chain in his hand.

“Did she ask you out?”

“Yes but I said no! What if it’s a cult meeting? Daichi, what if they want to cut my hair and dress me up like Hello Katey. I can’t,” Suga shuddered and Daichi snorted at that image, the twitching corners of Suga’s mouth a hint that he was kidding and not actually worried about being abducted by a cult, though his nose was still wrinkled with the prospect. “Do you think I should ask Shimizu what it means? It’s got to be a girl thing right?”

“Maybe she’s just getting you something she thinks you might like,” as funny as Suga’s train of thought was, Daichi tried to redirect it as they stepped out into the spring sunshine. Suga’s face lit up being outdoors.

“I’m gonna kick some ass today, I feel it,” he said balling his fists and then holding the key chain up to the light.

Shimizu was no help. Mainly because there was no cult. Mainly because Daichi was the one telling the girls that Suga liked Hello Katey.

“Look at its dead little eyes,” Suga said on the way home.

“What do you do with all of them?”

“I’ve been giving them to Mai-chan.”

“No, Suga, stop it, I told you she’s got a crush on you already,” Daichi cringed thinking of his nine year old sister who loved all things Hello Katey as much as she loved her Suga-chan.

“See, I thought of that. I’ve been telling her they’re from you. That girls keep giving them to you but you don’t like Hello Katey and wanted me to give it to her instead.”

“Is that why she keeps doing my chores?”

Suga’s grin got wider and Daichi’s guilt got wider as well.

“Sweets, any sort of candy, he’s got a terrible sweet tooth.”

The blonde girl nodded eagerly.

“Thank you so much, Sawamura-kun. You’re a life saver.”

“Just uh,” Daichi fumbled the words out of his mouth, an unclean receive, spinning wild off court. The girl turned back around. “Don’t write him a letter, he’s really shy.”

“O- Okay!” the girl agreed. “Thanks again, Sawamura-kun.”

“Daichi, Suga doesn’t have a sweet tooth,” Asahi had materialized out of the void, startling a yelp out of Daichi.

“I know,” he answered in what was not a casual tone of voice, gruff and raw around the edges.

“So why did you tell her he did? Does this have something to do with the Hello Katey keychains?”

“What Hello Katey keychains?” Daichi was an awful liar and he knew he was playing with fire trying it with Asahi. Suga would see through bullshit like that immediately but Asahi thought about it for a minute making excuses for Daichi in his head. Daichi could almost see the gears turning in his friend’s head. _That sounds wrong but Daichi is not a liar. He wouldn’t lie to me._

“He was asking Shimizu about it a couple of days ago, apparently girls keep giving them to him. He thinks he’s being recruited to lead a cult,” Asahi explained patiently as if Daichi had not been present during that portion of after practice nonsense, as if Daichi had somehow forgotten the laugh Suga had startled out of Shimizu and the way that Tanaka and Nishinoya had fawned over it for the rest of the night, alternately begging Suga to do it again and then telling him to go to hell for being the one to get a laugh out of their precious Kiyoko.

Daichi shrugged.

“I don’t know anything about that,” he said, the lies continuing to pile up. This time Asahi looked a little skeptical.

“But why did you tell her Suga likes sweets, you should’ve told her he likes spicy stuff instead or those stupid looking sports drinks they sell in Sakanoshita.”

“I panicked, okay? Why do they always have to ask me what he likes anyway? Why not ask you? Or better yet why don’t they ask him? It’s not like Suga is terrifying to talk to.”

“Daichi,” Asahi sighed like what Daichi had just said was truly dense. “Everyone knows you’re Suga’s best friend. And why would they ask Suga what he likes? They’re asking you because they’ve got a crush on him.”

“Does every girl in our grade have a crush on him?” This came out especially bitter even to Daichi’s ears and Asahi patted him soothingly on that back, which only irritated Daichi more.

“I’m sure there’s girls with a crush on you too, Daichi,” Asahi said with a dopey smile. “They’re probably too afraid to ask Suga what you like because he’s always with you. It’s suspicious.” Daichi snorted at that nonsense. As if what bothered him about this situation was that all these girls were fawning over Suga and not him.

Suga was waiting in the club room already stretching, he’d had to meet up with a teacher before club.

“You guys are late,” he sang at them, “The kouhai are going to make you run laps.” Asahi laughed.

“Daichi got stopped in the hallway.” Daichi glared and Asahi patted him on the back again.

“Stopped?” Suga stood up from stretching his hamstrings to give Daichi a look, a sudden fear lancing through Daichi’s chest like a spear.

“Someone had a question, uh, about homework,” Daichi fumbled that receive too, at a sharp angle off into the bleachers. Something smoothed in Suga’s face and he reached for his bag.

“Shimizu is wrong. It’s definitely a cult,” he said brandishing a new Hello Katey keychain, this one was sparkly. Mai-chan was going to love it. Daichi died a little on the inside. “They’re going to use all my keychains to make a shroud for my naked body and sacrifice me on the altar to summon Hello Katey.”

“Oh my god,” Asahi groaned covering his face, “That mental image.” Suga cackled. Daichi silently pulling on his gym shorts.

“Daichi did you hear that?” Suga ribbed grabbing his track jacket and pulling his trainers back on.

“I wish I could erase my own memory,” Daichi told him in a monotone, earning him another cackle from Suga. Getting a laugh out of Suga always made his day. Asahi was already opening the door.

“I thought the kouhai were going to make us run laps,” he prompted, Suga grabbed Daichi’s arm to drag him out.

“I thought for sure it was going to be another key chain,” Suga was solemnly staring at the cupcake in his lap. They’d claimed a bench at the elementary school’s playground. Mai brandishing a large stick against her classmates. They were in the middle of some epic drama, and she’d begged another thirty minutes from Daichi before he walked her home. Suga had fished out his spoon from his bento he’d brought for lunch, Daichi watched him scrape a tiny bite and then sigh wearily at the cake. “It’s it bad I’m disappointed it’s not? Is this the final stage before they come to drag me away?”

“Just eat the cupcake and stop complaining,” Daichi wasn’t in the mood.

Hadn’t been in the mood from the first bell to the last. Practice had been shit, he’d taken a ball to the face, tripped over his own feet and served a home run so completely out of bounds that the whole team had erupted into laughter, and then he’d had to suffer the humiliation of stepping out of the gym beside Suga right into the waiting clutches of the girl with the cupcake the size of a softball. Suga had joked afterwards it blurred the line between a cake and a cupcake. In the moment he’d been baffled, the girl telling him how much she knew he liked sweets and she’d baked it herself and would he be so kind as to accept it, Suga’s uncomfortable reaction was bad enough on its own, the second hand embarrassment making Daichi break out in a sweat, but then to have the girl turning her eyes to him looking for help. He felt awful, and awful and also a little bit awful.

“Why don’t you take it, you like sweet stuff. I couldn’t eat this whole thing if I wanted to. Which I don’t,” Suga said offering Daichi his spoon. “Where would she have gotten that I really like sweets?”

“I don’t know,” Daichi lied accepting the spoon and taking a bite. It wasn’t half bad. For a second he let himself imagine the churning feeling in his stomach was actually that he was jealous of all the attention Suga got, all the trinkets and snacks, all the bright eyed girls in their short skirts and the way they sighed ‘Sugawara-san’. He frowned at the cake. Suga was silent he realized then, turning to meet his hazel eyes. Suga was reading him like a complicated set up, debating whether to toss left or right.

“Daichi,” Suga started. Daichi couldn’t lie to him. It was impossible.

“It was me,” he bleated out before Suga could wring it out of him. Suga’s eyebrows leapt up at the admission.

“Wow Daichi,” he breathed out, “That’s actually kinda… mean?”

Heat lit up in Daichi’s face, guilt in his stomach, dropping Suga’s gaze immediately.

“I’m sorry. They just keep asking me. The first girl. My mind just went blank and I said Hello Katey and then…”

Suga was trying to smother his giggles into his hands.

“ _You_ started it! You’re the leader of the cult! Oh my god, Daichi!” He bent over his knees, laughing until tears were squeezing out of his eyes. Daichi half-heartedly laughed with him until finally Suga was quieting, rubbing the tears out of his eyes, wheezing a little.

“I was jealous, I’m sorry,” Daichi said.

Suga sobered a little more at that, blinking at Daichi.

“Jealous of me?”

“Jealous of them.”

A small smile curled Suga’s mouth.

“Daichi.”

“Suga?”

“Next time they ask you can just do like I do when girls ask me about you. Just tell them I’m interested in somebody else. You don’t have to tell them shit I don’t like to try and keep me from falling in love.”

“Girls ask about me?”

Suga gave him a tiny grimacing smile.

“Are you mad?”

“No?” Daichi answered honestly, confused suddenly about where this was going. “Wait, are you interested in somebody else?”

“Sawamura-kun, would you please accept this,” Suga dug something out of his pocket wrapped in tissue paper printed with tiny hearts, sealed with a sticker. Daichi stared in confusion until Suga was pushing it into his hands insistently. Daichi opened it to find a Hello Katey keychain, laughing.

“Suga.”

“Please come to our meeting, we need fresh blood, I mean, new members,” Suga was grinning.

“Where’d this one come from?”

“A girl after lunch, she caught me outside of the bathroom.”

Daichi laughed, Suga grabbing the spoon to take another bite of the cupcake. Daichi offered him back the keychain.

“Rude, don’t give me my love gift back.”

Daichi laughed again, Suga settling a slow smile on him.

“Okay, I’ll keep it,” Daichi agreed looking down at it. Was Suga really interested in someone else?

“Can I ask you out then? No blood sacrifice required. I won’t even make you eat spicy tofu.”

Daichi laughed until Suga’s smile was wavering.

“Wait, you’re serious?”

“No, no, I’m kidding,” Suga waved him off, sticking the spoon back into the cake. Looking out across the playground where Mai was lying on the battlefield, still voicing her opinion from beyond the grave. “I should probably get home.”

“Suga are you interested in someone else?” Daichi forced himself to ask, Suga looking back to him, measuring something between them, counting the blockers, the condition of his spiker.

“Yeah, I do,” he agreed solemnly, “None of those girls have a chance.” Daichi felt his heart drop. Suga held out his hand, long slender fingers, delicate but strong, precise and powerful. “I’m not sure I’ve got a chance though,” he breathed out.

“I’ll help,” Daichi promised, heart cracking a little, he reached to link his hand with Suga’s, cool and dry where he was sure his were warm and clammy. “Who is it?”

“You?”

Daichi felt like he was in a dream, that he’d misheard Suga, shaking his head.

“Me?”

“I don’t want the girls giving you gifts either,” Suga said looking down at their linked hands. “But…”

“Let’s go out. Feed me spicy tofu. Blood sacrifice. Whatever. I’m in.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Suga laughed breathless.

“Will you put my keychain on your bag?”

“Done,” Daichi unwrapped the keychain and snapped it onto his backpack, before he could even turn back, Suga kissed his cheek. Surprise, the warm feeling in his heart spreading.

“You missed,” he said.

“Let me try again. We’re going to need to practice,” Suga hadn’t stopped smiling yet, hand squeezing Daichi’s until Daichi felt like the bones in his hand were in danger of cracking.

“Hey! Is that for me?” Mai was running up pointing at the cupcake missing a couple of bites sitting forgotten in Daichi’s lap.

“No, but you can have it,” Suga told her.

“Really? Really??” Mai snatched it up before either of them could confirm. “Is that mine too?” she demanded with a mouthful of cupcake angrily pointing at Daichi’s bag.

“No,” Daichi told her, “It’s mine.”

“It’s true, I gave it to him,” Suga agreed ruffling Mai’s hair. She began to stamp her way out of the park, taking bites out of the cupcake she had to hold with both hands. Daichi pulled Suga off the bench, hands still linked. Heart full, Suga still beaming at him.

“Hey Mai-chan, did you know Daichi leads a Hello Katey fanclub?”

“Suga!”

.


End file.
